Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
|type of villain = Tyrannical Torturer}} Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, also more commonly known as Lotso for short, is the main antagonist of Pixar's 11th full-length animated feature film Toy Story 3. He is a large, evil, pink anthropomorphic strawberry-scented teddy bear who used to rule Sunnyside Daycare like a prison with the help of his former minions - Ken, Big Baby, Stretch, Sparks, Chunk, Twitch, the Bookworm, and the Monkey. Ultimately, Lotso's reign of terror ended when Andy's toys arrived, and serves as the latter group's most hated enemy. He was voiced by , who also played Otis in the 1978 Superman film and its sequel, Charles Meachum in Shooter, and Tortoise John in Rango. ''Toy Story 3's'' Description “Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is a jumbo, extra-soft teddy bear with a pink and white plush body and a velvety purple nose. This lovable bear stands fuzzy heads and shoulders above other teddy bears because he smells like sweet strawberries! With a smile that will light up your child's face and a belly just asking to be hugged, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is sure to become a bedtime necessity. Stain-resistant. Spot clean plush surface with a damp cloth.” Personality At first, Lotso seemed like a caring, compassionate, friendly and polite teddy bear, welcoming Woody and the gang with open arms, giving them a tour and telling the toys that different kids at the daycare center would continue to play with them for years to come and that they would never get rejected. However, this was only a ruse as his true self is actually a greedy, selfish, sadistic, and brutal control freak who regularly abused his position, despised children and ruled Sunnyside as a concentration camp. Lotso often imprisoned new toys in the Caterpillar Room so that he could test their ability to endure the abuse of the reckless and destructive children there, with no remorse for it. This nature was because according to Chuckles, Lotso was originally a good-natured and gentle bear, a friend of both Chuckles and Big Baby. He loved his owner Daisy as much as she loved him, as they did everything together. However, when Daisy forgot them and replaced Lotso with another teddy bear, Lotso felt betrayed and heartbroken. The grief and anger meanwhile drove Lotso to develop a harsh expression of cynicism and a negative philosophy about being a toy, believing that they were nothing special and destined to get thrown out in the trash (which is somewhat accurate considering the fact that toys tend to be given away and sometimes even discarded by their owners when they outgrow them). He even deemed love as a complete illusion, and while he played up his affable image as the ruler of Sunnyside, he developed near delusional tendencies as he stated that all toys were ultimately made to be thrown away and there was no salvation for them. Lotso also showed no mercy to toys that resisted, opposed, helped other toys escape, and didn't follow his views, with examples being breaking Chuckles the Clown and Chatter Telephone, having Stretch push the toys into the dumpster, disowning Ken for not agreeing with his view that there were hundred million Barbie dolls, and punching Big Baby with his mallet for being attached to their former owner again. Additionally, by destroying Big Baby's old pendant, Lotso showed that he not only wanted to forget his own relation with Daisy and pretend it never even existed, but he also wanted to destroy all of Big Baby's ties to Daisy and essentially all toys' ties to their owners. This would imply he did not really care about Daisy herself, but only the attention that she gave him. But despite his claims and great extremes to secure his power, Lotso is ultimately a coward and hypocrite, proven in the scene when Big Baby, having enough with his abuse, throws him in the trash heap and Lotso begs him not to lock him inside and at the landfill where, despite seemingly showing thankful feelings toward Woody for saving him from the shredders, Lotso kept his belief that children would end up throwing their toys out of boredom and disinterest without realizing the physical and emotional pain they cause to them, as evidenced by his refusal to press the stop button of emergency which, if he had pushed it, would have led to his redemption by sparing Woody and his friends from their ardent death in the incinerator. Enemies *Woody - Archenemy *Ken - Former Minion *Barbie *Big Baby *Jessie *Bullseye *Buzz Lightyear - Secondary Archenemy *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky *Rex *Hamm *Aliens *Chuckles - Former Best Friend *Daisy - Former Owner In other media Disney Parks Lotso makes meet and greet appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios along Woody, Buzz and the other Toy Story characters and is part the then Toy Story Block Party Bash Parade (Now Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun) and at Disney's California Adventure. Lotso is a very popular attraction at Hollywood Studios and California Adventure. Quotes }} Trivia *In a viral marketing campaign, Pixar posted two commercials, for a "real" Lotso teddy bear manufactured in 1983 (perhaps even longer), on YouTube. One was a typical American toy commercial from the 80's, and the other was done in Japanese. Both feature the "Toy Story Collection" version of Lotso and are included on the bonus disc of the Toy Story 3 Blu-ray. *The truck Lotso ends up reads "KRUMM". This same word was on Al McWhiggin's suitcase in Toy Story 2. *Lotso is the reprehensive for Toy Story 3 in the 10-Disc Ultimate Toy Box Trilogy set containing the whole Toy Story trilogy. *In the Toy Story 3 book with Woody's POV of the film, Lotso has more lines when he confronts Andy's toys at the dumpster. *The film tie-in book The Art of Toy Story 3 includes these interesting facts about Lotso's development. **He was originally conceived as a teddy bear from the early 80s Care Bears toy line. This idea was not dropped until after the storyboard was completed and can be seen in the **The animators also admitted that they increased Lotso's cruelty in the final version of the film in order to ensure that people understood that he deserved what happened in the end, as the test screenings had some kids still sympathizing with him after his backstory was revealed. **The film's director, Lee Unkrich says that he got the inspiration for Lotso's backstory when his niece left her favorite toy — a doll named "Peggy" — at a Burger King restaurant, and had replaced her with a new doll named Peggy. He wondered what the old Peggy would think if she came back and discovered there was a new Peggy. **In addition, Unkrich also mentioned the reason for Lotso's defeat. He refused to send him through the shredder or the incinerator because it would be sadistic. But he definitely deserved being stuck to the front of the truck. *Lotso made a cameo appearance in Up, the last Pixar movie released before Toy Story 3. He was spotted next to Dee's bed when Carl's house flies past her window outside. *When Lotso is helped to the emergency stop button on the trash conveyor belt, instead of pushing the button to stop the belt and save the other toys, he glares at them and yells, “WHERE'S YOUR KID NOW, SHERIFF?!” This is a wink to the Internet meme “Where is your God now?”, a sarcastic way of inducing fear in a victim (the internet meme in turn originates from a line in a Billy Crystal routine making fun of the incongruity of Edward G. Robinson being cast in The Ten Commandments (1956): “Where's your Messiah now, Moses?”). *Lotso's defeat is fitting because it has given him two things he had been asking for: First, The true meaning of love, which he got from the garbage man, who remembered having a Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy as a kid. And second, A fitting end to a considerably miserable life, which he would face from the elements, bugs, and mud; and/or from eventually being thrown away again, leading him to die in the shredders or the incinerator. However, this is also a bad ending for him, since one of the movie's themes involved characters finding their purpose in the changing world or perishing. In the end, his purpose is to perish. *His thick Southern accent, initially soft-spoken demeanor, and many of his iron fist policies as "Warden"—including throwing uncooperative prisoners into "the box"—are clear references to "The Captain", Strother Martin's character from Cool Hand Luke (as well as Lotso' voice actor, Ned Beatty's previous character, Sheriff J.C. Conners, from White Lightning). *According to the official movie magazine for Toy Story 3, Lotso was originally created for A Tin Toy Christmas (which later became Toy Story). *Lotso also appeared in every version of the Toy Story 3 Video Game. He appears in the Sunnyside level of the Wii, Play Station 3, Xbox 360 and PC versions with Ned Beatty reprising the role. He is also seen in the enchanted glen in their toy box. In these version of the game, his fate is not revealed or seen. He has a silent appearance in the Play Station 2 and Play Station Portable versions, and his fate is not revealed or seen here either. He also has a silent appearance in the Nintendo DS version. In that version, his fate is revealed and seen. *Lotso's voice actor, Ned Beatty later voiced Tortoise John in Nickelodeon's Rango, which was released a year after Toy Story 3. Coincidentally, both films won the Oscar for Best Animated Feature. *The way Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster mirrors the way Darth Vader killed Emperor Palpatine in Star Wars: Return of The Jedi. *Lotso appears in three of the LEGO Toy Story 3 sets. *Lotso's true colors may be hinted at before the release of the film in the LEGO Toy Story 3 playset based on the scene where he leaves Andy's toys to die. The set included Lotso trying to kill Woody and Hamm in an incinerator with the Aliens trying to save them. *In 2012, the Disney Store released a talking plush toy of Lotso with a talking Woody doll. *Test audiences who had sympathized with Lotso for his backstory had wanted to him to push the button in the incinerator scene to redeem himself. **However, according to the DVD commentary, director Lee Unkrich explained that the filmmakers decided to drop Lotso's chance for redemption in order to make the audience who had gotten to know Andy's toys over the past 15 years in three movies care about the characters even more as they went to the fire, when it looked like the end for them before the Squeeze Toy Aliens rescued them with the claw. **Another reason is because they did not want Lotso to get off so easy, so they just increased his cruelty to ensure to the audience that he deserved what he got in the end (being strapped to the grille of a garbage truck). *Some people blame Daisy's parents for Lotso's villainous demeanor, as they could have went to look for their daughter's lost toys, instead of replacing Lotso. It is likely that by the time they went back to where they left Lotso, he was already on his way home. *Lotso's later knowledge of Woody and his friends' escaping in the first place is not revealed, but it is likely that the Monkey managed to free himself and alert Lotso, leading to Lotso beating up the Chatter Telephone for information on Woody's whereabouts. *An advertisement for a Lotso bear appears in Tokyo in Cars 2, the first Pixar film released after Toy Story 3. *Lotso was originally supposed to appear in the first film, but the technology needed to create his fur had not existed until the third film. *In the Disney Cruise Line show Villains Tonight, hosted by Hades from the Disney film Hercules, Hades is looking for villains to call, when he mentioned Lotso. However, he doesn't call Lotso as he “always brings that baby with him.” *Lotso acts as a foil to Woody. Both were in charge of the toys at their location (Woody, Andy's House and later Bonnie's House; Lotso, Daisy's House and later Sunnyside), and both ended up abandoned by their former owner. However, Woody never gave up on Andy, while Lotso gave up on Daisy. Coincidentally, Lotso's behavior was very similar to Woody's original rendition in Toy Story, specifically his characterization in the Black Friday showing. Also by coincidence, both characters also ended up toned up/toned down for the final version due to unexpected events during a test screening (Woody was originally an immense jerk and lacking of compassion, but toned down after the Black Friday reel nearly shut down production of Toy Story; likewise, Lotso had his cruelty amplified after test audiences sympathized with him and wanted him to push the button to show that he deserved his punishment). Lotso is a example what Woody will become if he let his fear of being replace get to him. Lotso also serve as lesson for Woody in the film, because if Woody didn't move on with his life and decides remain with Andy instead of his friends, then he would've ended up being like Lotso. **In addition, Lotso would be considered a darker reflection of Stinky Pete: both seemed to be loving at first but were eventually revealed to be cruel tyrants in the end. This is mainly because of a sense of feeling rejected or unloved, which were clearly seen in both Pixar villains. Coincidentally, the music that played during Lotso's defeat was the same music heard during Stinky Pete's defeat. However, unlike Pete (who has a tragic backstory and only wants to be appreciated and loved), Lotso is far more despicable as he simply wants other toys to get hurt and tries to get Woody and his friends killed in the incinerator even though they freed him from the golf bag. *The truck that drove Lotso to Sunnyside was a Pizza Planet truck, which has appeared in almost every Pixar movie. *In the Read-Along version of Toy Story 3, Lotso's final scene on the garbage truck is omitted, leaving unknown if he was retrieved by the garbage man or if he escaped from the dumpster successfully. *Lotso is considered by some as one of the darkest and most sinister villains in Pixar films because of his cruel and traitorous personality. Plus, he turns a daycare for toddlers and small kids into a prison for toys. He's also considered the most evil Toy Story villain. *Lotso appeared on stage during the D23 Expo 2015 for Toy Story 4, but he didn't appear nor was mentioned in the finished film. It's currently unknown if Lotso's stage appearance was just coincidental or if there were once plans to indeed bring him back as the main antagonist, considering that the fourth film's screenplay was reworked many times between 2017 and 2018. Instead of Lotso, the main villain in Toy Story 4 was a doll named Gabby Gabby. **Unlike Lotso, Gabby Gabby is shown to be far less cruel in Toy Story 4. *After Toy Story 3 was released on June 18, 2010, Universal Pictures released Ted on June 29, 2012, in which the protagonist later titular deuteragonist of the same name is modeled after Lotso. *Although Lotso is the main antagonist, he has only around 23 minutes of screen-time. Navigation Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Contradictory Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Sophisticated Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Game Changer Category:Provoker Category:Elitist Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Game Bosses Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Outcast Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master of Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cheater Category:Genderless Category:Opportunists Category:Possessed Objects Category:Envious Category:Cowards Category:Totalitarians Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Psychopath Category:Vandals Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Terrorists Category:Propagandists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Thugs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mutilators Category:Thief Category:Incriminators